


Карьерный рост

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 Спецквест [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Брок Рамлоу служит Гидре. Как может.
Relationships: Hydra/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: WTF 2021 Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188482
Kudos: 43





	Карьерный рост

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: «Катастрофы, эпидемии, утопии и антиутопии, постапокалипсис – короче, пиздец»

Письмо о назначении упало ближе к ночи, когда внутренний мир Брока стал богаче на стакан синт-джина. Это был правильный вечерний стакан. Заслуженный.

Оно и понятно — в субботу никто не ждет важных вестей. А тем более их не ждет тот, кто всего лишь винтик в большой машине и, вкурив это, не путает рамсы. 

Не, без пизды, черная форма добавляла ему очков — девочки на углу Второй стрит сбрасывали пятерку кредитов с таксы, а раздатчицы в барах так и вовсе задарма липли к лакированной коже и нежно поглаживали пальчиками нашивку с алым спрутом. 

Так что навар был. Хороший навар.

И от самой службы тоже: еще пятнадцать лет — и он может захапать полное гражданство и военную пенсию, что для парня, который родился за Большим Американским Забором, прикиньте, запредельно круто. И Брок, по кличке Кобра, сын какого-то неизвестного падальщика с Мексиканской равнины, делал все, чтоб продержаться и ловить фарт.

Просто круто было уже то, что его взяли в Гидру, пусть и в младший состав. Для тех, кто вылез из пизды не в больших городах Конклава, путь к нашивке с алым спрутом был куда как труднее, чем для этих тонкокожих слабых ублюдков из Муравейников.

Однако Брок проскочил. Прогнулся, напиздел с три каравана, вцепился зубами в хвост своему же вранью, но получил нашивку. 

Первые месяцы и сам не верил, что выгорело. Все боялся — перепроверят, отсканят поддельный аусвайс и расстреляют. Но Гидра, где-то в своих непостижимых глубинах решив, что Брок Рамлоу ей подходит, своего вердикта не поменяла. 

И вот уже пять лет он, как заведенный, вставал со своей койки в тесном отсеке в Пятом Муравейнике. Принимал душ в казенной санкапсуле за казенный счет. Каждый день принимал! И это несмотря на то, что вода стоила тут втрое дороже жратвы. Доставал из шкафа пропитанную запахом хлорки черную блестящую форму, брал шокер, дубинку и шел служить Гидре. Во благо человечества. Конечно, срать он хотел на человечество и его судьбы, но лозунги пришлось вызубрить, как и весь Кодекс Гидры — наизусть. Говно вопрос, зато теплый душ каждый день и хавчик по расписанию. Пропаганда жить особо не мешала, а иногда даже помогала — бесплатная ебля в вечерних барах, например, или уважительно-ссыкливые взгляды этих зажравшихся хренов с верхних уровней Муравейника, когда Брок в составе квадры шел в патруле.

Солдатам Гидры по Кодексу кое-что причиталось, кроме пайка и койки. Досуг. Обязаловка. Выходной день. Рядовому второго гарнизона полагался один — суббота. Как раз можно было выйти по своим делам в город, кипящий жизнью Пятый Муравейник, огромный, многоуровневый, воняющий жрачкой, пластиком и совершенно непостижимый. Непостижимость Брока тоже ебала мало — он был не любопытен. За Большим Забором любопытные и сующие нос не в свое дело до аусвайса не доживали. 

Даже до липового.

Поэтому сегодня Брок Рамлоу, по кличке Кобра, оставил в баре на восьмом уровне четверть жалованья, взамен получил двух рыжух, что так здорово, с заглотом, ему отсосали, выпил свой законный джин — синтетику, разумеется, на натуралку не хватило бы и годичного счета — и уже собирался уснуть. Но на комме, по-рабочему серьезно, звякнул маячок личной почты.

Брок ругнулся, но опустил на глаза инфощиток, чтобы понять, какого хрена от него понадобилось. Смену он сдал без косяков, в баре не бычил: ни джин, ни бабы Гидрой не запрещались — напротив, особо обделенным даже полагались талоны. И на то, и на другое. Брок ни разу ими не пользовался и гордился этим на законных основаниях, говоря каждому, что ебал такие подачки.

Синий конверт вирт-письма имел статус “лично” и с противным писком врубил сканер сетчатки. Брок его терпеть не мог — всегда казалось, что однажды такая штука взбесится и просто выжжет ему гляделки, но безопасность была выше желаний рядового Брока Рамлоу, поэтому алая густая лазерная сетка тщательно просканировала радужку и хрусталик.

— Доступ подтвержден, — равнодушно сказала система, и письмо развернулось перед глазами.

Чтобы въехать в смысл написанного, Брок честно прочел его два раза. Не потому, что не понял, а потому, что чувствовал наебку.

Его переводили во внутренний штаб — в Круг Гидры.

Просто так. Без испытаний. Без тестов. Без вопросов. Без анкет. Без ебаного «что вы делали в 2067 году в июле, сраным вечером?».

Это уже было _слишком круто_ для парня, который родился за Забором. Для парня, у которого поддельный аусвайс, пять лет службы без нареканий и даже два поощрения. 

Брок насторожился, словно песчаный плотоядный тушкан перед пыльной бурей, ища подвох. 

Плохие новости состояли в том, что подвохом было все: и письмо, и Круг Гидры, и письмо Броку с назначением в Круг Гидры. 

Такое мог получить ветеран — чувак с тремя красными лычками на груди, который два года резал глотки повстанческим ублюдкам на канадском фронтире, у него вся жопа в шрамах от осколочных, и он этой жопой орехи колет. Мог получить джанки, который закончил Академию в Муравейнике Йорка и насосал у папеньки погоны младшего офицера, а потом давал в штабе каждому встречному-поперечному за лишнюю нашивку. 

Но не такой, как Брок.

Который пришел хуй знает откуда и может, по мнению особистов, в любой момент сдернуть обратно за Забор. Где нихуя нету — ни душа, ни джина, ни лаковой формы, ни здоровых баб с продольной пиздой. Да, да, ищи кретина...

Штаб Гидры — Круг — был одновременно и местом, и смыслом. Центральное здание в гигантском Пятом Муравейнике. Небоскреб. Командный центр. Сердце, где живет сама Гидра. Где по коридорам ходят ее Капитаны, а в кабинетах принимаются самые важные решения. Круг Гидры и был самой Гидрой. А теперь туда приказали явиться рядовому Броку Рамлоу.

Брок взял на раздумье еще пару секунд, потом живо соскочил с ложемента и метнулся в санкапсулу. Являться в Круг с перегаром синт-джина мог только самоубийца. А Брок, как всякий парень из-за Забора, очень хотел жить: он даже кликуху свою получил не за просто так — всегда был осторожным, и в патруле предпочитал пугануть издалека до усрачки, а потом уже брать порядком приссавших нарушителей тепленькими.

Таблетки, убирающие остатки синьки в крови, слава яйцам, нашлись в запасах: Брок купил парочку за половину жалованья года три назад. На случай, если он уже будет вдетый до состояния пандуса, а баба подвалит такая, что не вставить ей будет Самой Большой Ошибкой Года. 

Брок проглотил синие капсулы. 

Вот и подвалила. Жаль, без титек. И сама вставит кому захочешь. 

Перед тем как нажать кнопку, пускающую сонный газ в отсек, Брок успел подумать, что на форму солдата Круга льготы будут еще покруче и, скорее всего, его без пиздежа пустят в бордель “Сапфир”, на втором уровне. Поговаривали, что там бабы вообще без брака — даже рожать могут.

А еще ему первый раз в жизни стало любопытно: за каким таким хреном он понадобился в сердце Гидры?

***  
Круг Гидры на деле круглым не был, и кругом тоже не был, а состоял из двух титанических шаров, сцепленных между собой. А за ними стояла она. В центре, ввысь, под самый потолок подземного колоссального бункера Муравейника, уходила Башня Гидры. 

Броку всегда казалось, что Башня и эти серые шары больше всего походят на гигантский елдак, которым Гидра ебет весь этот мир, но он благоразумно помалкивал, а слова «символизм» не знал. Не было за Забором символизма — либо ты, либо тебя. В прямом смысле.

Отлитый из монолитного бетона, серый, как и все управленческие здания Гидры, расчерченный алыми полосами флагов, штаб нависал над городом. Его было видно отовсюду — из любого окна Муравейника, ну кроме совсем уж подвальной части.

И именно здесь ждали охуенного парня Брока Рамлоу. Распахнув, сука, объятья.

Ну, он предполагал, что ждали, но на деле за автоматической мембраной, которая сложилась в стены, едва слышно прищелкивая пластинами, никого не оказалось. 

Только веером расходящиеся коридоры, в одном из которых горел синий огонек указателя. 

Вместо людей Брока встретил запах. 

Странный. Не сказать чтоб неприятный, но тяжелый и сладкий. Дорогой запах. 

На тех женщинах, которые раздвигали перед Броком ноги, он бы смотрелся как колье с синт-брюликами. Нелепо. Словно ворованное. Так должна пахнуть баба на миллион кредитов. А то и на два.

От запаха немного першило в горле, хотелось пить, но раздражения он не вызывал. 

Брок шагнул вперед, в досмотровый квадрат, отмеченный красной краской.

Автоматика просканировала его — значительно быстрее, чем та, смонтированная на внешнем периметре зданий, видимо, техника тут стояла мощнее. Куда мощнее, оценил Брок, после того, как на его лицевой щиток одна за другой посыпались строчки кода, дающие допуск ко всем этажам Круга. Кроме Башни, разумеется. 

— Допуск разрешен. Рядовой Брок Рамлоу. Личный номер 14/3980001. Пол при рождении — мужской. Место рождения — кочевья Мексиканской равнины. Возраст — двадцать четыре земных года. Условно репродуктивен. Можете приступить к несению службы во славу Гидры. Гидра любит своего солдата, — равнодушно напутствовала система. 

И Брок приступил: пошел по коридору за синим маячком. 

И только пройдя пару коридоров, понял, что облажался: система назвала его правильный биометрический возраст — в аусвайсе было указано на два года больше. Значит, про наебку знали. Но не стали дергать.

Вторым западлом оказалось то, что жить ему придется теперь внутри Круга. Оно, конечно, логично. До этого он дотумкал не сразу, а только после того, как маячок привел его в отдельный отсек — в два раза больше, чем Брок занимал в Муравейнике.

— Жилой блок. Резерв открыт. Назначен: Брок Рамлоу. Полный доступ. Гидра любит своего солдата, — проговорил динамик стандартное разрешение на заселение.

Брок вошел и понял, что сорвал банк. 

Для затравки: тут была санкапсула с настоящей ванной — в ней можно было сидеть. Ванна была охуенная, и Брок поборол желание залезть в нее вот прямо сейчас. Еще тут за просто так валялась мелочевка, которая за стенками Круга стоила по сотке кредитов — металлическая расческа, ионная бритва, меловая паста, три вида мыла и отдельный долбаный флакон с пеной для ванны. 

Даже гигиеническая бумага оказалась из растворимой синтетики высшего класса. И это в Муравейнике, где само наличие бумаги реально радовало.

В стенной нише отсека нашлись пять комплектов одинаковой солдатской формы и черная одежда из мягкого материала — хуй пойми зачем — то ли для спанья, то ли для каких-то тренировок.

В углу отсека стоял пластиковый стол и два кресла, словно Брок мог позвать кого-то на чашку синт-кофе. Рядом блестел бок кулера с водой: на столе, на подносе, стояли в ряд стаканы и графин.

Брок осторожно сел в кресло, словно опасаясь, что оно откусит ему жопу.

У койки, большого ложемента, шире нормы на две ладони точно, покрытого темно-синей пластопеной, на низкой открытой тумбе лежал Кодекс Гидры. С закладками. Красное издание — в натуральной коже каменистого варана.

Пластопена на ложементе тоже была высшего класса — раза в два мягче, чем в старом отсеке. А в ногах лежало вчетверо сложенное одеяло. Такое же, только сильно потрепанное и с прожженной дырой, на городском рынке Муравейника предлагали за три солдатских жалованья. Брок как-то хотел купить, но потом решил, что обойдется лучше десятком лишних отсосов и синт-водкой из восьмого сектора. А теперь вот — халява. 

Одеяло оказалось плотным, мягким и таким же сказочным, как честный бармен.

Внутри тумбы нашлись три фляги с джином, маркированные официальными голограммами, блистеры с дорогущими синими таблетками, колесами радости, и четыре упаковки праздничного пайка, повышенной питательности. 

Охуеть. 

Столько жратвы и выпивки чохом Брок видел последний раз год назад — там был праздник взятия какой-то нужной Гидре херни, и по этому поводу солдатам города перепало.

Брок посмотрел на изобилие, налил себе воды из прозрачной бутыли кулера в отдельный стакан, запил шок и понял, что, кажется, вляпался в дерьмо. Потому что не ясно, за что ему положены такие ништяки и чем их придется отрабатывать. Потому что ебать Брок хотел такие караваны!

Маячок дал побыть в отсеке еще около пяти минут, потом искрой скользнул за дверь. 

Брок, слушаясь команд системы, активировал свой допуск в отсек по сетчатке глаза и отпечатку ладони и вышел вслед за синей тревожно мерцающей горошиной. 

Коридоры пустовали. Никто не охранял переходы, никто не выходил из-за пластинчатых мембран дверей, никто не спрашивал у Брока допуск, не провожал его взглядом. Вокруг стояла тишина большого здания — жужжали пневмоприводы, где-то щелкали реле и гудели генераторы. 

И запах. Он то становился сильнее, то ослабевал. 

И никого. Блядская бетонная пустыня Мохаве.

Пару раз Броку мерещилось эхо шагов, но звук был так далеко, что его скорее можно было списать на глюки.

Маячок устроил ему пробежку по всем уровням. Одновременно с этим в личный профиль подгружались карты этажей. Один шар. Сверху донизу. Каждый коридор, даже тупики. Каждая лестница. И при всем при этом двери отсеков оставались плотно закрытыми, мигали красными огнями, и туда Брока никто не приглашал. 

Так продолжалось, пока на щитке перед глазами система не отобразила трехмерную схему этой части Круга, которую он исходил вдоль и поперек. 

И никого при этом не встретил.

Спустя восемь часов, на гудящих ногах, Брок вернулся в свой новый отсек. 

Маячок показательно скакнул на ложемент и погас.

Одновременно с этим освещение перешло в ночной режим — стало тускло-голубым и сменило интенсивность. 

Система объявила: 

— Время покоя.

Брок скинул старую форму в кювету для стерилизации, которая требовательно выдавала сообщение о пустом лотке. Взял из ниши вещи из черной, непривычно мягкой ткани и отправился в санкапсулу. 

Вода тут оказалась горячей и не пахла хлоркой. 

Правда, времени на процедуры выделили ненамного больше, чем в Муравейнике. Всего-то пара минут сверху. Но тут смешно жаловаться, да. Ванну он решил оставить на потом, все сразу — морда треснет.

Два вечерних пайка Брок сгрыз уже сидя на ложементе. Белковый брикет оказался с привкусом курицы, а углеводный был подслащен. С джином он пока решил не рисковать — не суббота. Можно нарваться.

Открыл Кодекс Гидры, прочел вслух вечерний закон и с чистой совестью укрылся новым одеялом. Чем он все это заслужил, пока было не ясно, но пользоваться стоило по полной. Могли опомниться и отнять. Тут такие пасти, что даже из стальной хватки Брока могли добро вытащить, да еще и зубы повышибить.

Кнопку подачи газа Брок не нашел. Ни у изголовья, ни на тумбочке, ни на стенах.

И автоматом газ вопреки ожиданиям в отсек не пустили. 

— Система. Запрос. Сонный газ, — сформулировал Брок, но, видимо, ошибся, потому что электронный голос промолчал. — Запрос. Газ. Подача.

Брок беспокойно заворочался, заерзал. Ночное беспамятство само приходить не хотело — слишком сильна была наркошая привычка засыпать с газом, слишком богат оказался безлюдный день на впечатления. Он перелег на другой бок, потом перевернулся, поменяв местами голову и ноги. Мысли только того и ждали, чтобы глаза закрылись, и сразу начинали зудеть, точно коптеры-наблюдатели.

Брок зло выдохнул, ругнулся, сел на кровати, вспомнил наказы старшего каравана про сон и сытое брюхо, из тех времен, когда про газ и отсеки он и знать не знал, и достал еще паек. А потом, подумав, съел и четвертый — в конце концов, раз их оставили на виду, значит, можно? Последний брикет чувства сытости не добавил, лег точно бетонный блок.

Брок сходил в санкапсулу. Попробовал наугад повернуть ручку душа — к удивлению, капсула опять выдала уверенный напор горячей воды. Брок не дурак упускать такой шанс. Воспользовался. Потом, как есть голый и разморенный чересчур сытным ужином и горячей водой, добрел до ложемента и вытянулся на нем, нерационально засунув одеяло под голову. 

Сон подошел, как кидала к богатому раздолбаю, но тут же исчез, словно вспугнутый патрулем.

И внезапно Брок понял, что мешает уснуть. Запах.

Он стал сильнее. Вроде за день скитаний Брок должен был к нему привыкнуть, но нет — сейчас запах чувствовался так, словно только что возник. Ярко. Четко. Так, что во рту пересохло.

Где же этот гребаный газ?

Опять всплыло из мути, как он когда-то, целую жизнь назад, засыпал без газа, ложемента и отсека — в пустыне под звездами, прижавшись к горячему боку такого же как он кочевника. Усмехнулся, припомнив, как они себя усыпляли, и крепко сжал в кулаке член. 

И замычал от кайфа — резкая волна возбуждения оказалась настолько сильной, что впору было прикинуть, не добавили ли в паек чего. Словно и не трахался вчера. И в прошлую субботу тоже. Вообще никогда не трахался. Вот это финты!

Брок поспешил приласкать себя — невесть откуда возникшая бешеная похоть кусала все сильнее и сильнее, словно змеюка, на которую сел на привале. Сам не ожидая от себя такого, он начал резко двигать кулаком — от основания к головке, стараясь урвать как можно больше и быстрее. Но быстрее не выходило — спустя минуту в яйцах появилась маятная тяжесть, которая тянула, копилась, притупляя кайф. 

Возбуждение, достигнув предела, стало расти медленнее, и еще медленнее, и еще — пока не застыло, словно пролитый в морозилке пластик. Из приятного став почти болезненным. Брок не любил боли во время ебли, во всяком случае — своей боли, стоило послать все к хуям, но с таким стояком ему не уснуть точно.

Он резко вдохнул, смещая пальцы к налившейся кровью головке, вкруговую поглаживая под ней. Обычно этот способ не подводил. Еще можно было представить вместо своей руки чей-то пухлый рот.

Напряжение кольнуло снова и вновь отозвалось болью в яйцах.

Брок сплюнул на ладонь, подоткнул одеяло себе под спину, расставил ноги шире и попробовал отдрочить обеими руками. Через пару минут он взмок, словно пробежал кросс в химзащите, и был зол как пустынный койот — кончить не выходило. Что-то мешало… Все было не так! Слишком мягкий ложемент, ебаное одеяло, принятый горячий душ… и запах. Увлеченный дрочкой Брок не заметил, как прежде мешавший, раздражающий запах ослаб и почти исчез: вентиляция наконец вспомнила, на хрена она нужна, и стала работать. 

Только теперь запаха не хватало, словно он и был той самой картинкой с жопой и титьками, на которую можно погонять шкурку вечерком.

— Что за хуйня? — Брок спросил это еле слышно, потому что дрочить перед всевидящим оком Гидры — это одно, камеры стояли везде, а вот осуждать происходящее вслух — совсем другой груз. 

Плюнув на незаконченную дрочку, Брок, не одеваясь, прошел ко входной мембране и хлопнул по кнопке открытия отсека. Думал, что, как и везде в Муравейнике, прогулки в комендантский час под запретом, но машинный голос разрешил доступ и открыл выход в коридор. 

Который был полон того самого тяжелого запаха, словно спрятавшегося за дверной мембраной. Запах навалился разом и оглушил, как будто шокером, выкрученным на полную. Брок вдохнул, замычал — показалось, что в мозгу у него взорвали мини-бомбу с сексом, снова ухватил себя за член и кончил в несколько рваных резких движений. 

А потом обессиленно сполз вниз, развалившись прямо на пороге и даже не думая, что будет, если кто-то из обитателей этого местечка вдруг на него наткнется.

К хуям их всех. И Гидру к хуям.

Какой кайф.

Чтобы прийти в себя, Броку потребовалось минуты две, он столько даже на Малой Мисси не валялся, а уж она знала, как ушатать мужика. Потом он встал, небрежно хлопнул по кнопке, запирающей отсек, пошатываясь, добрел до ложемента и упал ничком, подпихнув под голову мятый ком одеяла.

И вырубился так основательно, словно ему снова было десять лет и его клан опять кочевал по Мексиканской равнине.

***

Просыпался он медленно, лениво, никак не мог найти силы разлепить зенки. Потом все-таки заставил себя сесть, растер морду ладонями, ощущая чересчур отросшую со вчерашнего дня щетину. 

Вот это легкое покалывание и привело в чувство сразу, словно ему таракана за шиворот кинули. 

— Отчет! Задачи! — потребовал он, сгребая с тумбочки спецмаску, опуская пластину лицевого щитка и активируя экран.

Программа послушно вывела столбики с заданиями на день. Во всех графах была пустота. Никаких задач. Никаких заданий. Ничего. Только дата сменилась разом на два дня.

— Бля, сколько я продрых? Вот паскудство…

Вода в санкапсуле была по-прежнему горячей. Вылив на себя норму, Брок подумал, подождал минуту, снова встал под лейку — и вылил вторую норму. Побрился, выскоблив ионной бритвой кожу добела, щетина успела за три дня стать как наждак. Вернувшись в отсек, нашел на тумбочке еще два пайка и съел оба. Без выебонов. Дают — надо брать.

Потом подождал, может, все-таки что-то начнет происходить само, но в отсеке по-прежнему было тихо — только где-то за переборками гудели моторы. 

— Рядовой Брок Рамлоу готов к несению службы во имя Гидры! — громко и четко сказал он потолку и замер, ожидая реакции. 

Экран на щитке продолжал пустовать. Курсор мигал в начале строки, словно его туда поставили, а вот набрать задание передумали.

Брок встал, побродил из угла в угол и подошел ко входной мембране. Вчера она открылась, несмотря на то, что время явно было комендантское. Или в Круге вовсе не было комендантского часа? Гуляй до усеру? 

Брок хлопнул по сенсору. Мембрана послушно сложилась в пазы, открывая вид на перекресток пустых коридоров.

Сегодня ему не досталось даже маячка. Он спецом подождал пару минут, но тот не появился. Поэтому на свой страх и риск Брок решил ходить по внутреннему Кругу сам. Открыв на экране записанный вчера трек перемещения, он пошел по старому маршруту, но на развилке взял левее и начал подниматься, планируя зайти на пару лестниц, которые вели вглубь, и неожиданно попал в ранее не исследованную часть.

Через час он мог похвастаться еще одной схемой здания — от верхнего этажа, где, оказывается, была застекленная площадка, с которой открывался вид на Муравейник с одной стороны и титаническую башню с другой, до полуподвала, где все коридоры кончались массивными железными дверями с колесными рулевыми запорами. Закрытыми, ясен хуй.

Все двери, попадавшиеся ему навстречу, имели или кодовый замок с красным огнем, или глухое полотно, и ни одна из них не реагировала на отпечаток его ладони. Кроме двери в его собственный отсек, куда он и вернулся — измотанный, с гудящими от долгой ходьбы ногами и совершенно заебанной головой.

И только хлопнув по сенсору и закрыв за собой мембрану, Брок понял, что кроме съебавшегося маячка пропало еще кое-что. Тот запах. Он исчез, испарился. Точно вчера не провонял собой тут все этажи и переборки. Ебаные караваны!

На тумбочке снова лежал паек. Тройной, усиленный — и даже с добавочным белковым концентратом. Не паек, а приз в лотерее. У первых двух консервов был привкус хорошо прожаренной крысы. Заедать его пришлось белыми кубиками чего-то очень сладкого. Брок сожрал все, но потом долго полоскал рот от непривычного вкуса. Спать пока не хотелось, есть уже не хотелось, посидев еще с полчаса и так и не дождавшись никаких указаний, он снова вышел в коридор. 

В этот раз синий маячок оказался на месте.

— Ну веди, — кивнул Брок.

Маячок зажегся ярким огнем и скользнул в один боковых тоннелей, бодро проскакал два перекрестка и встал как вкопанный у большого лифта, который был рассчитан не меньше чем на отряд в спецброниках. Дождался, пока приедет вызванная автоматом кабина, и скользнул внутрь. 

Брок зашел следом.

Лифт привез его на самый верх, если верить карте, даже выше застекленной площадки (хотя еще несколько часов назад убеждал, что больше этажей в здании нет), и открыл двери в огромный зал под сферическим потолком — похоже, настоящей бетонной крышей самого шара. 

Здесь стояли только ряды железных кресел, сотни таких рядов, обращенных к экрану, занимающему большую часть одной из стен. 

— Заебись тут у вас порнушку глядеть, — пробормотал Брок, который понял, что его привели к какой-то зал собраний, но за каким хером? 

Маячок скользнул по рядам и наконец остановился на одном из кресел. Брок послушно занял место и уставился на белый экран в ожидании объяснений.

Экран помутнел, потом налился красками, и внезапно безо всяких вступлений или надписей мягкий, тягучий и негромкий голос начал рассказ о растениях, а на экране пошла картинка какой-то растительной лабуды. 

— Зеленая жизнь нашей планеты — одна из самых важных составляющих...

Брок опешил. Голос вещал о самых обычных блекло-серых стебельках, которых на пустошах было завались. Не, таких, какие показывали, конечно, там не росло, но трава была, да. Серая и острая, ее только караванные яки жрать могли. И кусты. Колючие, правда, суки. И деревья встречались, особенно там, где радиация зашкаливала. А уж в синей зоне смерти, говорят, и вовсе джунгли сохранились. 

Это в подземных Муравейниках с их бетоном даже пыли было неоткуда взяться, только рассказывали про оранжереи у толстосумов. Возможно, ублюдкам, рожденным тут, эта зелень и была бы в новинку, но Брок-то еще помнил свою старую жизнь за Забором. И хорошо чуял, когда его хотели наебать. Сейчас именно это и происходило. Но в чем конкретно наеб — он просечь не мог. На экране абсолютно точно показывали всякую зеленую растительную муть, на которую он вообще никогда не обращал внимания, пока она вела себя смирно и в ней не прятались падальщики. 

В течение первого часа он узнал, как устроена, как питается и как размножается целая куча всякого говенного сена. На хуя Броку, который последние пять лет не видел и стебелька, эта информация — было не ясно. Но маячок продолжал болтаться на соседнем кресле, а значит, съебывать нельзя. 

— Запрос. Использование полученной информации, — наугад вбросил Брок.

Курсор мигнул, на щитке появилось краткое:

— Служить Гидре. Гидра любит своего солдата.

И исчезло. Словно глюк системы был, а не текст.

Мягкий голос продолжил лекцию, переходя теперь к разнообразию всяких растущих, вьющихся, цветущих и плодоносящих дерьмовых тварей, которые вымерли сто лет назад, во время Большого Ядерного Пиздеца. Не, на стойбищах балакали о том, что раньше можно было прокормиться, выращивая всякую херню прямо на земле, но Брок не верил — из серой пыли пустошей ничего хорошего не вырастет, только колючки. А тут сиди, пырься в какое-то древнее видео Допиздецовой Эпохи. Накуя?

В голосе с экрана чувствовалась искренняя любовь к этой зелени, которую у Брока разделить не выходило, хоть убейся. Если эту пургу можно сожрать — хорошо, а если она превратилась в радиоактивную пыль двести лет назад — чего толку?

Последние пять минут фильма слащавый голос заткнулся, и Брок просто смотрел на какие-то алые, точно нашивка на его форме, цветы. Цветы почему-то не выглядели безобидными — тяжелые крученые коричневые плети, темно-зеленые большие листья с острыми концами и красные бутоны, тоже заостренные. Стоило камере взять один бутон крупно в кадр, как лепестки на нем пришли в движение и начали раскручиваться, раскрываться по спирали. Брок заинтересованно наклонился вперед, но тут картинка дернулась, смазалась, а экран погас.

Брок посмотрел на соседнее сиденье. Маячок исчез. Ебаные караваны!

Отсек встретил его привычными пайками. После лекции под куполом спать хотелось сильно, но еще больше хотелось понять, что за херня творится в самом сердце Гидры? Где все эти гордые собой парни, которые смотрели на него с плакатов последние пять лет? Где Капитаны? Где управленцы? Где миллионы долбаных секретарей, которые спешат разнести бумажки с этими… как их… директивами? И какого хуя Брок торчит в пустом здании и смотрит на цветочки, как ботаник?

— Задачи на вечер? — спросил Брок у потолка, не особо рассчитывая на ответ.

Курсор в углу экрана мигнул и неожиданно ответил — “восстановление физической формы”. После чего погас совсем, выключился, заодно обрубив и данные по времени, дате и прочим ориентирам.

И Брок решил плюнуть на все. 

В конце концов, совесть у него чиста — приказ был. Так что пусть катятся к хуям. Сожрав паек, он пошел в санкапсулу, наполнил ванну, закинув туда брусок пены. Брусок сразу пошел пузырями, растворился, сделав воду голубоватой, и дал легкий запах. Совсем непохожий на тот, который был ночью. 

Брок осторожно, с опаской, сел в горячую воду, поерзал на сидушке задом, убеждаясь, что не соскользнет, и откинулся на край, наконец позволив телу поймать свой кайф. В детстве он купался — в реке. Но она была заебись какая холодная. А тут вокруг ласковая теплая вода, которая пахла... Брок даже открыл глаза от удивления. Цветочный аромат пены быстро сменялся на уже знакомый сладкий запах, быстро усиливающийся, проникающий в санкапсулу словно со всех сторон.

Брок завертел головой, пытаясь понять, где утечка, пока не сообразил — никаких утечек, запах шел через вентиляцию. 

Может, у них тут так положено, и это часть того самого “восстановления”? Какая-нибудь терапия для солдат Гидры, при которой положено жрать и дрочить?

Брок слышал, что некоторые мозгоправы, которые пашут на богатеньких, используют всякие такие штуки — картинки, дорогущее пойло и всякую другую мудотень. Богаче Гидры в этом мире поди поищи. Но происходящее тут — точно вылетало за рамки. 

Теплая вода вокруг, тишина отсека и запах, этот сучий запах — все вместе действовало на Брока совершенно однозначно. Внутри просыпалось желание потрахаться: возбуждение быстро скопилось в основании жопы, а потом оттуда ушло прямиком в член, и тот привстал.

— Мать твою, я просто хотел первый раз жизни посидеть в ванне, — прошептал Брок и попытался унять сам себя и свой пошедший вразнос хуй.

И чем сильнее вставало, тем глубже и ровнее Брок дышал, стараясь успокоиться, а чем глубже он дышал — тем больше вдыхал запаха, который вызывал все новые волны похоти. 

— Блядская служба! — бессильно выдохнул он, сдался и потянулся к члену. 

Прикосновение под водой к самому себе было особенным — рука ощущалась как чужая, и от этого кайф стал втрое острее. Брок замычал и выгнулся, ускорил движения и уже спустя несколько секунд дрочил как заведенный… Хер бы все побрал, он же просто собирался принять ванну — первый раз в гребаной жизни! 

Одной рукой потирая под уздечкой, второй он прихватил себя за яйца, оттянул их почти до боли, а потом скользнул пальцами ниже, поглаживая ласково — в противовес жестким и сильным движениям по члену.

И его накрыло, словно бомбежкой дикой артиллерии в развалинах старых городов.

Оргазм оказался настолько жестким — то ли от проклятого запаха, то ли от собственной ярости, что Брок, выгнувшись, едва не расшиб себе затылок о бортик, потом дернулся, соскользнул с сиденья и внезапно окунулся с головой, забарахтался, нащупал края ванны, зацепился, подтянулся и, отфыркиваясь, вылетел из долбаной водной ловушки.

На хуй! Просто на хуй! 

Брок хлопнул по сенсору душа, который, послушно сработав, окатил его водой, потом включил сушку и наконец вышел из санкапсулы. Чтобы обнаружить на столе открытую бутылку с прозрачной жидкостью. И стакан, налитый наполовину, рядом. 

И от стакана, и от бутылки пахло спиртом, но еще больше несло тем самым запахом.

Брок осмотрел пустой отсек, решительно шагнул к столу и залпом выпил. Потом натянул мягкую одежду, лег на койку и укрылся халявным одеялом. Если какая-то сраная Гидра придумала свести Брока с ума хорошей едой, блядской дрочкой и отсутствием других людей, то хуй им во весь экран — не выйдет!

И вырубился, даже не вспомнив про то, что газ так и не включили.

***  
На третий день он остался в отсеке. 

Указаний больше не поступало. Ходить по коридорам не хотелось. Смотреть допиздецовые фильмы про растения тоже.

Брок провел день однообразно. Спал. Ел. Ходил в санкапсулу. Пялился в потолок. Трижды принял ванну. Вчерашнее безумное возбуждение не возвращалось. Дрочить не хотелось, даже чтобы убить время. 

Включил щиток на шлеме, посмотрел в пустое поле и выключил.

После вечернего посещения санкапсулы на столе опять обнаружился стакан с неизвестным пойлом. 

Брок взял его, устроился на ложементе и отхлебнул сразу четверть. И плотоядному тушкану ясно — в пойло что-то подмешивали, но у Брока был не тот статус, чтобы выебываться и нос воротить. Пытаться объебать Гидру значило рисковать собственной шкурой. И он пил, вспоминая, как когда-то, за Забором, один из старших каравана — седой и безногий — рассказывал байки про довоенного ушлого мужика, который отовсюду сбегал, стрелял, ебал баб без счета, тратил чужие кредиты и так всю жизнь. Бонд, кажется, кликуха была. Попади сейчас этот хер на место Брока, что бы он вытворил? Взломал все коды? Захватил Штаб? Брок тогда слушал и мечтал, что он тоже станет как тот мужик. Но вот что-то не сложилось.

После того, как стакан опустел, Брок уже подумывал улечься на боковую, в конце концов, шансов отожраться и отоспаться под завязку в жизни выпадало не так много, но внезапно на служебную почту снова пришло сообщение. Короткое. 

“Смотри”

И все. 

Брок прочел и раздраженно стащил с головы шлем. Он любил, когда мало мелют языком, но бля, тут можно было как-то объяснить, какого хера от него нужно. Куда смотреть-то?

Но все разрешилось само собой. 

На стене отсека, резко щелкнув замком, открылась потайная ниша. Брок, успевший схватить шокер и встать в защитную стойку, только выругался: в нише стоял проектор, маленький, такие любят использовать в борделях, чтобы покрутить чудесатым клиентам всякие допиздецовые извраты — типа обмазывания жратвой.

Проектор сразу замолотил, начав трансляцию прямо на противоположной стенке — все та же зелень, что Броку показывали наверху, только вот звука теперь не было.

Выполняя указание “смотреть”, Брок забрался обратно на койку и устроился с удобствами. В этот раз всякие зеленые виды и яркие цветочки с бабочками закончились рекордно быстро, зато появились те самые хищные алые бутоны. И веревки-стебли — гибкие, как пустынные многоножки. Что-то типа огромных лиан, которые встречались в мутировавших лесах на границе с Гватемалой. Про них в караванах трещали всякое, в основном бред, не стоивший времени. Ну, Брок полагал, что бред.

Растение двигалось — на вкус Брока чересчур живо для растения, те, которых показывали перед этим, вели себя скромнее. Тонкие усики вились вокруг толстых удерживающих бутоны мясистых стеблей, сплетались друг с другом и расплетались. Узкие темные листья едва заметно трепетали и поворачивались вслед за камерой, иногда чуть раскрываясь и показывая внутреннюю гладкую поверхность, усеянную капельками влаги. 

Активнее всего вели себя цветы. Или нечто на них похожее. Закрытые толстые бутоны чутко следили за невидимым оператором и, стоило ему приблизиться, начинали раскрывать плотно свернутые лепестки. Было в этом что-то угрожающее, нехорошее. Брок подумал, что даже за три оклада не сунулся бы к этому цветочку ближе, чем на расстояние огнеметной струи.

Другие бутоны, наполовину распустившиеся, возникли в кадре чуть позже. Они были значительно более вялыми, только едва шевелили лепестками, и объяснялось это просто: у них из середки торчала какая-то хрень, которая, похоже, при созревании становилась тяжелой. Да и на вид она была какой-то не растительной: на темном, блестящем от сока столбике круглое навершие размером с яйцо пустынной ящерицы. Такое же блестящее и сочащееся прозрачной жидкостью. Бутоны колыхались, двигались, но друг к другу не приближались. Веревки лиан то оплетали их, то вновь прятались куда-то в глубину гигантского растения. И глубина эта не нравилась Броку больше всего — там однозначно что-то пряталось. Большое. Пару раз он заметил мелькнувший в просвете бордовый цвет, куда темнее, чем сами бутоны. У твари точно была сердцевина.

Брок, по старой привычке, прикинул, куда лучше тыкать шокером и бить электродубинкой, чтоб усмирить растение, если оно на него бросится. И так, и так выходил пиздец — тварь была слишком громадной, чтобы ее скрутить. Да и не факт, что силы тока в шокерах хватит на то, чтоб оглушить. Это ж не животное, растение. Может, от тока наоборот взбодрится. Хорошо хоть шипов не видно, хотя они могут прятаться внутри стеблей.

Брок так увлекся планами по захвату твари, что не сразу понял — он опять возбуждается. Потому что запах — тот самый проклятущий запах — снова сочился в отсек из всех щелей, буквально за минуты приводя Брока в такое состояние, ради которого любой шлюшке пришлось бы постараться минут десять. Блядские караваны!

Брок засунул руку в штаны, сжимая яйца в горсть, и едва не застонал от облегчения. Вот бы еще и на экране показали пару сочных титек, а не эти цветы. Но Гидре виднее.

Дрочить, нанюхавшись здешнего странного газа, уже входило в привычку, и Брок принялся за дело — сплюнул на ладонь, чтобы лучше скользило, сжал пальцы кольцом и толкнулся на пробу пару раз. Потом еще, и еще, подкручивая подушечкой большого пальца под уздечкой, а свободной рукой поглаживая себя за яйцами, которые вновь были тяжелыми, точно он месяц не спускал. 

Вверх-вниз и по кругу, вверх-вниз и по кругу, пойманный ритм был охуенным, запах не ослабевал, позволяя Броку заводиться все сильнее. На экране по-прежнему колыхалась красно-зеленая масса. Полураскрытые, сочащиеся соком бутоны тоже двигались в ритме руки, ласкающей член, — вверх-вниз и по кругу. Бутоны открывались все больше, с округлых наверший уже капало прозрачной, но густой жидкостью. Так же, как тек сейчас член у самого Брока. Соком. Сладким. Таким сладким, что Брок облизал губы, внезапно представив, как густые капли попадают на язык, а потом растворяются.

Удовольствие становилось невыносимым, ноги подрагивали, бедра конвульсивно вскидывались вверх, стараясь прижать член плотнее к пальцам, а руки, наоборот, слабели, делая дрочку неполной, незавершенной и еще более необходимой. Оргазм подступал неотвратимо, как пиздец. В глазах зарябило, показалось, что цветы на экране стали подрагивать — так же мелко, как и бедра Брока.

— Твою ж мать! — почти проорал он, ловя момент, и кончил, прикусив губу до боли. 

Оргазм был потрясающим, глубоким и длинным — таким, какого всегда хотелось, но никогда не получалось. А тут, взобравшись на пик, вместо того, чтобы пойти на спад, кайф длился, точно Брока подрубили к какому-то особенному электрическому разряду удовольствия и дали ток. 

— Твою мать! Ебать… Не могу…

Но он мог. 

Оргазм длился. Продолжался. Был. Выламывал, выжимал нервы, пока наконец не затих долгим, сильным спазмом. Выплеснувшееся семя измазало весь ложемент и Брока, и одеяло, и даже стену забрызгало. 

Проектор щелкнул и погас, сработала автоматика, и он убрался обратно в стеновую нишу и закрылся панелью.

Брок кое-как соскреб себя с койки и заставил пойти в санкапсулу. Потом стоял неподвижно под горячей водой все семь минут и даже поссал там же, не утруждая себя сделать пару шагов до очка.

А когда вернулся, без удивления увидел на тумбе два пайка, а в ногах ложемента новое одеяло. 

Похоже, Гидру все устраивало. И она его поощряла как могла. Гидра любит своего солдата, не так ли?

Впервые в жизни Брок почувствовал, что от него ничего не зависит. 

Совсем. 

Ебаные караваны!

***  
Следующие три дня разнообразием не баловали. Кино больше не вертели, словно показали все, что нужно, раньше. Маячок, гоняющий Брока по этажам, тоже не появлялся. Как и запах, который исчез, не оставив даже частички себя ни на стенах, ни на одежде.

Зато стабильно появлялась жратва и странная выпивка, от которой спалось так, словно Брок жил на высшем уровне Муравейника и имел весь этот город в жопу по понедельникам и в рот по четвергам. Можно сказать, что сейчас он так и жил, но ноги, а вслед за ними и руки, и голова стали изнывать без дела. Даже такого примитивного, как патрулирование кварталов.

Если не пиздеть лишнего, то служба в Гидре была делом не слишком сложным. Броку, как рядовому, полагалось передвигаться по городу и согласно уставу пресекать беспорядки. С учетом того, что беспорядки старательно избегали показываться патрулю на глаза, применять оружие или гоняться за кем-то по переплетению уровней приходилось редко. Однако сдача нормативов по физподготовке была ежемесячной, поэтому дважды в неделю, после патрулирования, Брок, как и все рядовые, отправлялся в корпуса Физического роста, где инструкторы, имеющие по две алые лычки на рукавах, гоняли рядовых до седьмого пота и крови из ушей. Тренажеры, спарринги, полоса препятствий, пробежки в полной амуниции — Брок ненавидел это дерьмо. Они все это ненавидели.

Зато потом, когда беспорядок, наконец, вылезал из своего логова и бил патрульным в морду — они были готовы. Всегда. На шокерах Брока было пять засечек — ровно столько мудаков он уработал ими насмерть. Живыми сдал втрое больше. Не так много, но премиальные заработал.

А один раз им и вовсе фортануло во все щели. Их кинули в помощь особистам — брали какого-то серьезного парня, из повстанческой бригады. И не в жопе нижних ярусов, а на самом верху, в ихнем элитном курятнике. 

Его спрятали детишки богатеньких придурков, совсем с жиру взбесились. Там их было трое — сынишка кого-то из крутых торговцев топливом и пара девок такого же разлива. Платиновые крошки, в натуральных одежках. Все трое. Эти дурачки заигрались в героев Сопротивления и спрятали у себя кого-то действительно имеющего значение для Гидры. Повстанца взяли живьем. Благодаря квадре Брока — они подоспели вовремя на подмогу, вынесли дверь черного хода и вышибли из рук этого ублюдка плошку с антифризом, который тот собирался выпить. Ну и скрутили так, чтоб только дышал, и то через раз. Особисты оценили, сообщили начальникам, и там, наверху, решили премировать. 

Брок каждый раз, вспоминая тот фарт, аж слюни подбирал: им отдали всех троих придурков — и парня, и девок. На сутки. Словно те были не золотыми детками, а рабами с рынка. 

Квадра оценила такой шик. Даже калечить особо не стали — влили каждому в глотку по бутылке синт-настойки, а потом уже разложили. Броку тогда досталась темненькая. Не сказать чтоб прям красивая, но ухоженная, лоснящаяся. Ох и драл он ее! Во все щели. И особенным смаком было то, что с черного хода девка оказалась нетронутая. Он первый раз ебал кого-то в девственную жопку. И у него спустя пару лет до сих пор вставало только от одних воспоминаний. Потом выяснилось, что это была вроде третья дочка местного главы квартала. 

Через сутки ребяток забрали особисты. После пользования во все дыры троица даже на ногах держалась, правда, выглядела чутка похуже, чем день назад, и без гонору — парня все-таки пришлось заламывать, пока командир их квадры его первый раз бабой делал. Брок тоже попробовал. Было в этом что-то особенное, когда не только ебать приходилось, но и силой удерживать. Даже кончалось по-другому. Ярче. Словно еще одна девственная жопа попалась. Вернее, она таковой и была — до командира их квадры.

Всю троицу предки потом выкупали у Гидры. За очень большие деньги, услуги и извинения. Квадре Брока никто ничего не предъявлял — они были в своем праве, что возьмешь с солдафонов? А темненькую он еще пару раз видел — стояла у папки за спиной, пока он на ежегодном празднике речи толкал. И стопудово Брока она тоже заметила: он ее взгляд поймал и языком в щеку ткнул, напоминая, что и как может Гидра с помощью своих парней. И кто ее, сытую и богатую, драл, как поблядушку с нижнего уровня, во все дыры.

Теперь вот напоминали ему. Что и как она может. Гидра. Вопрос был в том — почему и зачем?

На седьмой день он увидел того, кто оставлял ему пайки. Случайно или нет — сложно сказать. Брок теперь не считал время под душем в санкапсуле, когда заканчивалась вода — просто щелкал по крану еще раз и начинал мыться заново. Это не надоедало. И вот, проторчав с час под горячими струями, он, наконец, выполз обратно в отсек и застыл, увидев на пороге чужака. 

Вернее, первое, что он увидел — это капитанские лычки: широкие, с ладонь, алые повязки на рукавах и черную гидру на них. Потом рассмотрел и саму форму — матовую, с ремнями поверх, идущими поперек груди и через плечи и обхватывающими пояс. Между ними крепилась многослойная броня. Спереди броня заходила щитками на бедра и тонкими полосами прикрывала голени до усиленных сапог. Сзади брони не было — Капитаны к врагам Гидры спиной не поворачивались. 

А это точно был Капитан. Молодой — немногим старше Брока, светловолосый и светлоглазый. Он холодно глянул через плечо на вывалившегося из санкапсулы рядового, отточенно и холодно кивнул вытянувшемуся как есть голышом по стойке смирно Броку. И вышел. 

Мембрана с хлопком сомкнулась.

На низкой тумбе остались лежать пайки — семь, а на столе стоял привычный стакан с пойлом. Капитанская доставка, значит. Высший разряд.

Брок пожрал, выпил, а потом принял упор лежа и по памяти прогнал себя через весь комплекс потогонки, которую обычно из патруля инструкторам приходилось выбивать матом и пинками. Потом залез еще раз в санкапсулу, но теперь убрал горячую воду, оставив только холодную — на самой грани, только чтоб яйца себе не отморозить. 

На три минуты. Уф.

Посидел еще пару часов, попялился в стены, полистал Кодекс. И уснул. Снились алые хищные цветы, которые вились вокруг той элитной девки, а потом почему-то превращались в беловолосого Капитана. 

Проснулся Брок в поту — последний раз сны он видел за Забором. В Муравейнике их как отрезало, а теперь вот вернулись.

Наутро он повторил: душ — тренировка — душ. Кодекс. Обед. Ванна. Тренировка. Сон. 

Так прошла еще неделя. 

Запах больше не появлялся. Проектор тоже не включали. Застать Капитана не выходило — как бы быстро Брок ни выскакивал из санкапсулы, тот успевал оставить пайки, налить пойло и исчезнуть. Может быть, все это доставляла автоматика, и Броку померещилось? Или больше походило на то, что ему намеренно показались на глаза.

А потом, субботней ночью, он проснулся, учуял в воздухе легкий запах — тот самый, на который его член реагировал как на самую желанную бабу — и понял: если что-то произойдет, то именно сейчас. И не ошибся.

Полежал еще с пяток минут, дожидаясь, пока запах наберет силу и обрушится на него тонной похотливой дури, но не дождался: запах оставался, но был ровным. Как и возбуждение, которое он все равно вызвал. 

Брок встал с ложемента, заглянул в стенную нишу и с удивлением обнаружил там только мягкую одежду — вся форма исчезла. Он поспешил натянуть на себя штаны и кофту с длинными рукавами, опасаясь, что и они рассосутся и придется встречать неведомые опасности голышом. И, кстати, без оружия — потому что и шокеры, и дубинка пропали, как и оружейная портупея. Шлем с инфощитком тоже растворился. Вместо армейских ботинок его ждали какие-то странные тапки — удобные и легкие. Брок, не капризничая, обулся и, уже понимая, что его сейчас попросят на выход, подошел к мембране. Угадал — мембрана без прикосновения к сенсору раздалась в стороны.

Выходить Брок не спешил, стоял на пороге и приглядывался. Маячок отсутствовал. Коридоры пустовали, только где-то в глубине здания монотонно гудели генераторы да клацала, мигая, неисправная лампочка напротив. 

Брок шагнул в коридор и, выбрав на развилке крайнее левое ответвление, пошел вперед. Сделал пяток шагов и остановился: запах, который заебал его за эти дни в прямом смысле, стал отчетливо слабеть, а стоило пройти еще — исчез. Вместе с ним схлынуло и возбуждение. Брок остановился.

Ведь у него же забрали карту, одежду, оружие не просто так? Он же должен был что-то выполнить — что-то, нужное Гидре. А кроме запаха в коридорах ничего не было: и если он по памяти мог пройти пару ярусов, то дальше точно заплутал бы, потому что без карты и маячка…

Брок едва сдержал ругательства. Маячок у него был. Просто вот такой скотский, как все в Гидре. Хотя ему ли выебываться? Он вернулся назад до развилки, убедился, что снова чувствует запах (а с ним и чертово возбуждение), и пошел по уровням, ориентируясь только на это — силу запаха и звон в собственных яйцах. Так и хер как компас использовать можно!

Собственный член, словно указатель, вел его вниз — по лестницам, на первый ярус, а потом в подвальный этаж. Двери, раньше запертые, теперь стояли открытыми, и за ними гудели многочисленные машины непонятного назначения — то ли компьютеры, обеспечивающие жизнь в Штабе, то ли неведомые станки. 

Брок прошел огромные отсеки насквозь, не останавливаясь. 

По собственным ощущениям, он уже подошел к концу здания, и верно — одна из стен, в которой была огромная дверь с усиленным рулем, отличалась от обычных переборок — была серой и неровной. Видимо, тут заканчивался “шар”, и начиналось нечто другое.

Брок крутанул руль, и тот беззвучно и легко поддался, чтобы после пяти оборотов многотонная стальная махина бункерной двери выехала вперед сама, едва не сбив Брока с ног.

Вот тут-то он понял, что до этого все было в полном ажуре. 

До этого был просто отголосок, эхо, привкус, пробная доза. Зато сейчас он целиком, всем собой, ощутил широкую ленту запаха: казалось, можно закрыть глаза и зашагать прямо по ней, словно он не человек, которому глаза нужны, а пустынный койот.

Он оперся о косяк, переживая дикий прилив возбуждения. В член словно ежей загнали: одновременно хотелось трахаться и болело так, что вот стенка — залезай. Ебаные ж караваны! На то, чтоб прийти в себя, понадобилась минута. Возбуждение не то чтобы стихло, скорее, Брок притерпелся: сделал на пробу шаг, другой и понял, что может идти, не рискуя, что его яйца сейчас лопнут и забрызгают тут все к хуям. 

Судя по тому, что он все время держался направления направо и вниз, дорога должна была вывести во второй “шар”, но нет, коридор вильнул и внезапно раздался в стороны, становясь огромной бетонной пещерой.

В центре которой и цвело то самое змеящееся, колыхающееся, хищно-алое растение. 

Только подойдя ближе, Брок понял, насколько оно огромное — не меньше сотни метров в поперечнике, а высотой под самый потолок в три этажа. Алые бутоны чутко вздрагивали в такт шагам Брока, мясистые стебли вяло шевелились, то выдвигая цветы вперед, то пряча их в густые темные заросли сердцевины. Там в глубине что-то с хрустом двигалось: то ли росло, то ли жрало — было не разобрать.

От зрелища у Брока даже стояк пропал. Почти. Потому что стоило вдохнуть глубже, как новая доза афродизиачного газа долбанула по мозгам, взбалтывая их как синт-водку и молоко в коктейле “Фронтир”.

— Ебаные караваны!

Брок еле успел приказать свои ногам остановиться, потому что они несли его прямиком в заросли, а потом и вовсе упал прямо на бетон, у самого начала полосы из зеленого мха, который служил для гигантской лианы подстилкой. 

Не выдержав, сжал член через тонкую ткань и застонал от того, что понял — не выйдет. Не получится. Эта штука, чем бы она ни была, управляет запахом и сейчас просто так кончить ему не даст. 

Потому что ей от Брока что-то надо.

Он сел, пытаясь успокоиться и понять, что делать дальше, правда, ждать в его случае оказалось не лучшим решением: не дышать он не мог, а запах был растворен в воздухе пещеры, влажном и густом, словно в оранжерее. И температура градусов на десять выше, чем в Муравейнике. Парник. Долбаный парник. И под присмотром — на неровном бетонном потолке тянулись ряды ламп с теплым желтым светом, помогая лиане синтезировать. 

Брок утер пот со лба и шарахнулся от чужого прикосновения — один из вьющихся отростков осторожно дотронулся до его щиколотки и сразу отдернулся, а потом чуть приподнялся над мхом, покачиваясь вправо-влево, точно задумчивый змееныш.

— Хули надо? — устало выдохнул Брок. 

Побег был неразговорчив, но что ему надо, и так ясно: он настойчиво хватал Брока за ногу, осторожно обвивался вокруг щиколотки, норовил забраться в штанину и тянул на себя — туда, где змеились парни постарше. И побольше. Новая волна запаха, ударившая Брока в мозг, была еще сильнее, настойчивей, и как это ни странно, она не приказывала... она всего лишь звала к себе. 

Сучка предлагала.

Обещала нечто. 

Нечто, от чего с члена аж текло, а все выебанные до этого момента бабы стали казаться андроидами из дешевых техно-бардаков, пластиком. Даже та призовая телка.

Листья терлись друг о друга с шорохом, в котором слышались то ли слова, то ли сладкие стоны. В самой сердцевине лианы что-то влажно, но очень тихо вздохнуло, словно там кто-то целовался взасос. Мокро, желанно.

— К нам… наш… мой… идешшь… — шелестело где-то в гуще зелени. 

Острые листья развернулись в сторону Брока, бутоны с тяжелыми навершиями расправили сморщенные лепестки и разом намокли от прилившего прозрачного сока, и он закапал с них вниз, на мох.

Брок выдержал еще минуту этого странного похотливого зова, надеясь, что кроме животного ощущения направления появятся и другие указания — ведь стопудово в зале были и микрофоны, и камеры, но не дождался: понял, что скоро в ебаной пещере что-то треснет — и скорее всего, это будет его башка, которая уже и так раскалывается от желания понять, за каким хуем тут происходит, и желания кончить.

Он встал и сделал первый шаг туда, в темно-зеленую колышущуюся массу. Тонкий отросток, словно радостный щенок, сразу нырнул ему в штанину, пробрался через резинку на поясе, забрался под мышку и вылез через ворот на плечо . Но Броку уже было посрать: он шел вперед, и чудовищная лиана раскрывалась перед ним во всей красе. 

Стоило ему ступить на мох, как она вздрогнула, вроде как от радости, и окутала его настолько плотным облаком запаха, что он здорово закашлялся, согнувшись пополам. Но упасть ему не дали: толстые, сильные и скользкие плети побегов подхватили Брока под грудь, удержали на ногах. Брок вцепился в них, чувствуя под пальцами пульсацию. То ли кашель мозги прочистил, то ли Брок пообвыкся к запаху, но ебаный туман в башке немного отступил, а вместе с отступающим туманом подкралось понимание — он забрался хуй знает к какой твари прямо в логово. Сам. И то, что его еще не сожрали, кажется, только вопрос времени.

Он оттолкнулся от поддерживающих его побегов, выпрямился и рванулся назад. Точнее, попытался, потому что сзади все пространство уже перекрыла лиана — толстыми и тонкими побегами с широкими лопастями листьев, как стеной. Брок спружинил о преграду и оказался плотно зажат между стеблями — тварюга, приманив добычу, теперь весьма осторожно ее вязала.

Толстый скользкий стебель обвился вокруг пояса, заставляя прогнуться вперед под своим весом. Еще два поменьше обхватили лодыжки, прижимая стопы к зеленому моховому ковру, который стал вязким и влажным, словно болото. Несколько плетей легли на плечи, чтобы потом медленно и плавно затянуться, фиксируя руки. 

Брок рванулся снова, но сумел только еще больше наклониться вперед, почти повиснув животом на держащих его стеблях. Потом дернулся еще раз, и тут лиана резко сжалась, фиксируя его настолько плотно, что он ощутил себя тушканом, запрыгнувшим в паутину рад-паука.

Все верно, и мозгов у него как у тушкана — это точно. Сунуться добровольно к такой тварюге! Теперь, когда ей не нужно было поддерживать манящий аромат, к Броку вернулась свобода воли, только вот поздно — применять ее было уже не к чему, побеги держали плотно.

Странно, что боли не было — тварь спеленала его совершенно безболезненно, но надежно.

Тоненький усик, который тихо сидел у него на шее, внезапно тоже пришел в движение, расправился, нежно погладил Брока за ухом, а потом аккуратно, даже робко мазнул по щеке, ощупал дрожащим кончиком скулы, нос, нашел губы, щекотно прошелся по нижней, осторожно скользнул в рот и сразу вышел, оставив на губах сладкий привкус.

Брок мотнул головой и клацнул зубами, но мелкая подлюка все это проигнорила — пользуясь полной беспомощностью, опять провела тонким чуть вибрирующим кончиком по губам, а потом встала в змеиную стойку прямо перед лицом, покачалась, словно правда имела мозги и что-то решала, и снова нырнула за ворот.

— Сука! Куда? — Брок взвыл бессильно, уже понимая, куда мелкая зараза нацелилась, но не имея возможности ее остановить. 

И точно, побег щекотно проскользил по животу, легко приподнял резинку мягких штанов — а будь на Броке форма, хуй бы у него что выгорело, не зря ее забрали — и с ходу обвил член у основания, тесно, крепко, так, что все ругательства, которые копились внутри, так и встали поперек горла.

Брок просипел только:

— Сука! — и ощутил, как побег, медленно скользя, накручивается на его стоящий до боли член: плотно, укладывая виток за витком. 

Пока не намотался по самую уздечку, где остановился, а потом сжался — едва-едва, но Броку этого хватило за глаза, чтобы застонать от накрывшего его удовольствия — острого, на грани терпения. Хватка на члене была настолько тугой и сильной, что побегу достаточно было сжиматься самую малость или скользить по спирали на полсантиметра, чтобы Брока уже выламывало от кайфа. 

Мелкий сволочной побег никуда не торопился, сжимался то ритмично, то вообще останавливался и чуть ослаблял хватку, но лишь затем, чтобы потом снова намотаться на хуй так плотно, что у Брока перед глазами звезды прыгали. После одного из таких сжатий он понял, что толстые стебли теперь тоже движутся — лиана медленно и осторожно, но совершенно неумолимо ставила его раком. 

— Ебаные караваны! — разъярился Брок, но тут перед лицом возник побег толщиной с его шокер, тоже покачался по-змеиному, а потом прильнул к губам, пачкая их тягучими сладкими каплями, и одновременно с этим спираль на члене тоже сжалась, заставив Брока распахнуть рот в стоне. 

Побег этим тут же воспользовался и скользнул внутрь, капая соком. Прошелся по языку, быстро толкнулся за щеку и вышел, вымазав губы. Брок сглотнул и снова застонал от трения — кончик той плети, что хозяйничала у него в штанах, прошелся под яйцами, обхватил их, затянулся петлей, плотно перекрывая путь к тому, чтобы Брок мог кончить, а кончить хотелось как никогда. Возбуждение от члена теперь разлилось, разошлось по всему телу, и любые прикосновения к коже вызывали спазмы и охуенный прилив удовольствия. Держащие его плети словно почувствовали это, запульсировали, задвигались, надавили и все-таки нагнули его раком: так, что лицом он почти уткнулся во влажно блестящий мох, а задница при этом оказалась пошло и приглашающе оттопырена.

Брок попытался напрячь плечи и скинуть хватку, но стебли разом стали жестче, осторожно сжимая, а мелкий поганец на члене предупреждающе коснулся своим кончиком дырочки на головке. Выждал, будет ли Брок еще рыпаться или усвоил, и снова сладко и долго стиснул его хуй. 

Брок, блядь, усвоил и, кажется, понял, что от него хотели: сейчас его выебет гигантская трава-переросток. Так себе перспективка. И мало того, эта тварина еще позаботится об его, Брока, удовольствии, на хрена, спрашивается?

— Хей, может, попиздим? Договоримся? — хрипло попросил он, но вместо ответных слов перед глазами опять качнулся сочащийся побег и ткнулся в губы, заставляя сглотнуть сладкий сок, в котором теперь появился отчетливый горький привкус. 

Брок облизал губы, поймал очередной приход от хватки на члене и решил: хуй с ним. Рыпаться он не может, зато может поддаться. Похоже, что убивать его эта штука не спешит, жрать тоже, а ебать… Оно, конечно, позорно, но тут ведь свидетелей нет. Верно? Да и в Гидре все не сказать чтоб болтливые.

И он сдался, перенес свой вес целиком на скользкие держащие его петли и раздвинул ноги шире, упираясь коленями в мягкий мох. 

Лиана словно почуяла слабину: сначала хватку усилила, но поняв, что жертва не против, разжала витки. Прошлась по всему телу ласкающей волной, а потом Брок в один миг остался без одежды — только треск услышал — ни рывка, ни натяжения не почувствовал. Силища у твари явно была запредельная. 

Впрочем, Броку было уже не до потерянных штанов — ласкающие побеги теперь беспрепятственно двигались по телу, скользя, пачкая соком, поглаживая или сжимая, не угадаешь, что и когда. Два тонких отростка — как братья-близнецы того, что так плотно обхватил его член — сначала острыми щекотными кончиками подразнили соски, а потом, дождавшись, пока они напрягутся, обхватили петельками и сжали так, что Брок взвыл, сам не поняв, от кайфа или от боли. 

Мозгов хватало только на то, чтобы поустойчивее упереться локтями в ставший упругим мох, да вывернуть шею, чтобы видеть, что происходит сзади. А там все уже переливалось и пульсировало от обилия переплетающихся между собой зеленых и коричневых лоз, как реально живая изгородь. Потом какая-то из них осторожно прижалась к его заднице. Брок даже почувствовал биение сока у лозы внутри, но протестующе поджал жопу, давая понять что бабой быть не согласен.

И опять последовали меры — побеги на сосках сжались сильно и уже хватку не ослабляли, а тот, на члене, затянулся под головкой дополнительной петлей и просунул тонкий кончик в дырочку. Перед глазами потемнело — яйца заломило так, что стало невмоготу, Брок сначала зашипел от остроты ощущений, а потом застонал — тонкий конец стебелька, проникнув внутрь, удовольствие приносил, но столь мучительное, что Брок как-нибудь бы без такого перетоптался.

— Бля...

Впрочем, лиана решила, что урок усвоен: давление с сосков исчезло, сменившись легкими ласками, спираль на члене разжалась, побег осторожно выскользнул и вновь вернулся к своему прежнему занятию — дрочить Броку, но так, чтобы кончить тот не мог.

По заднице снова мазнуло, и Брок усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться и не зажиматься — побег еще раз скользнул мимо, а потом прошелся точно между ягодицами, обильно смазывая их соком, раз, другой, и прижался прямо к дырке очень мокрым упругим кончиком. Обвел ее по кругу, а потом ввинтился внутрь. Неглубоко, но Броку хватило ощущений, чтобы сжаться и постараться вытолкнуть ебущую его хрень, несмотря на угрозу наказания. Но лиана уже распробовала и так просто отступать не собиралась. Хватка стеблей на поясе, голенях и руках усилилась, фиксируя Брока прочнее. Внаглую ебущий его стебель продвинулся внутрь еще немного и, кажется, стал толще, потом с пошлым влажным звуком вышел и вновь вошел уже глубже, раздвигая, распирая узкую задницу.

Брок выругался и попытался сжаться, но не получилось: скользкий побег размашисто входил и выходил из жопы, не обращая внимания на сопротивление — тонкий кончик безошибочно находил дырку, а следом за ним вторгалась и мясистая толстая часть, толчок, еще, еще. Из задницы уже тек сок на член и на замерший на нем спиралью тонкий стебель, который в силу исключительной паскудности разжал кольца и прекратил дрочить. 

Брок заставил себя дышать ровно и спокойно и постарался не зажиматься — дискомфорт от того, что его размашисто драли в жопу, присутствовал, но зато не было боли — то ли сок лианы работал анестетиком, то ли сам побег был аккуратен. Но он рос и увеличивался, Брок готов был поспорить. Прямо там, в процессе. 

Побег стал еще толще, раздвинув жопу еще конкретнее, и наконец внутри достал до простаты. Надавил, поерзал по ней, заставив Брока зажмуриться, и исчез.

Брок оглянулся, чтобы понять, в чем дело — влажный отросток, так активно шуровавший у него в заднице, подрагивая, застыл, словно ждал чего-то. Дождался быстро — сплетение лиан раздвинулось, и появился цветок, тот самый, с тяжелым навершием. До Брока всегда все доходило быстро, но здесь от скорости его соображалки уже ничего не зависело — лиана держала его плотно, а цветок с такой точностью нашел его дырку, точно у него глаза были. А может, и были, хуй его знает.

Бутон ласково коснулся кожи, прижался шелковистыми лепестками к ягодицами, а навершием точно к дырке, запульсировал и стал распускаться, скользя, лаская лепестками и одновременно проталкивая навершие внутрь задницы Брока.

Эта херовина у цветка хоть и сочилась смазкой, но была куда крупнее, чем раздвигавший его раньше побег. Спираль на члене снова сжалась, лаская, вызывая волны возбуждения, помогая принять в себя эту штуку, которая, миновав кольцо внешних мышц, мягко скользнула внутрь, приласкав простату, двинулась дальше, вглубь, а сам цветок внезапно отлип от задницы, показав уже пустую чашечку, столбик-основание, на котором раньше было овальное навершие, и спрятался в зарослях, откуда на смену ему вынырнул новый бутон. 

Такой же, но немножко покрупнее. И все повторилось.

Блядство!

Всего их оказалось пять, они сменяли друг друга, осторожно оставляя в заднице Брока свои овальные скользкие навершия. Когда последний бутон с чпоканьем оторвался от его задницы, Брок почувствовал, что полон под завязку — одно из овальных яиц или семян (хуй пойми, что растет на этом монстре) давило внутри, сильно и приятно. Зато от остальных задницу распирало не по-детски, и если бы не удерживающий последнее семечко побег, он бы точно попробовал от них избавиться. Но, кажется, у тварюги были другие планы. 

Сплетение стеблей позади опять пришло в волнение: они колыхались, сжимались, задевали Брока, толкали друг друга, словно там позади некто прокладывал себе дорогу, и на миг Брока даже посетила безумная надежда, что это идет кто-то на двух ногах и обязательно его вытащит из той жопы, в которую его занесло, но зеленая завеса упруго подалась в стороны, выпуская вперед еще один бутон. Потемнее, чем те, с семенами, и более вытянутый. И большой.

Он не стал гладить Брока лепестками, а раскрылся сразу, показывая толстый, чуть изогнутый пестик или как называется эта хуйня у травы. Пестик по размеру был ничуть не меньше, чем хуй у мутанта Папаши Джо, который катал на нем всех желающих в борделе на Пятой стрит. Желающих обычно не находилось. И по форме тоже очень напоминал член, только был каким-то сильно мягким и рыхлым на вид — точно его надуть забыли.

Цветок застыл напротив задницы Брока и, уже не заботясь о смазке, которой и так натекло предостаточно, вошел в дырку сразу, самым кончиком, и втянул внутрь себя первое семя, потом второе, толкнулся глубже и вместил третье. 

И все это тварь проделывала внутри Брока. Когда пестик вобрал в себя все семена, Брок было выдохнул, думая, что процесс оплодотворения закончен, но теперь этот рельефный цветочный хуй начал мелко пульсировать в его заднице, а потом задвигался — сначала чуть, но все больше набирая скорость. Он проходился всеми пятью округлыми семенами по простате, с хлюпаньем вылетал из задницы и входил снова. И рос. С каждым гребаным толчком семена увеличивались, распирая не согласную с этим задницу. 

Брок орал уже не стесняясь — одновременно от кайфа и от страха. Тонкий побег жадно пульсировал на его члене, сдвигая витки все ближе к головке, сжимая все сильнее, а потом при самом сильном и глубоком толчке внезапно расслабил кольца снизу, снимая хватку с основания. 

Перед глазами разом как красную краску разлили. Брок почувствовал, что сейчас кончит, что уже кончает. 

Оргазм накрывал точно обвалом, Брок замычал и сжал в себе разросшийся растительный член, мелко задвигал бедрами, сам насаживаясь, и цветочек не подвел, ответил — прижался к простате, продлевая оргазм, делая его с каждой секундой сильнее, насыщеннее, пока не довел до какой-то крайней точки, за которой Брока просто вырубило нахрен.

***  
Первое, что он понял — это то, что его куда-то несут. 

Перед глазами плыл бетонный пол Круга с квадратными заклепками на металлических полосах. Потом осознал, что ему зверски неудобно — потому что несут его, перекинув через плечо, точно мешок с товаром, он дернулся, внутри что-то кольнуло, и сознание снова помутилось.

Второй раз он пришел в себя в отсеке. Большом. Раза в три больше того, который выделили ему в Круге. Похоже, что он лежал на ложементе — тоже очень большом и широком — там бы без труда поместились четверо солдат. 

Красноватое освещение работало на треть — значит, сейчас было время покоя. 

Брок недоверчиво потрогал себя: руки слушались, ноги — не очень, мышцы болели, точно его за провинность три раза гоняли на тренировку, на боку, похоже, был ушиб, а вот задница, которой досталось по самое не могу, на удивление не болела и чувствовала себя... ну просто задницей, которую никогда не ебал никакой лианоподобный монстр. А вот член стоял до сих пор, словно ему мало было приключений. И яйца ломило по-прежнему.

Хотя хуй с ними, с яйцами, подрочить еще раз руки не отвалятся, главное, что он выжил. Хрен пойми как, но выжил, а потом его кто-то, похоже, вынес из логова твари и доставил сюда. Хорошо бы понять куда? И кто тут такой добрый?

Сбоку пощелкали кнопками, потом шаркнули ногой по полу, и Брок рискнул повернуть голову. 

Слева, за столом, обнаружился тот самый Капитан, которого Брок засек на пороге своего отсека недавно. Все в той же матовой форме, только фуражку снял и китель расстегнул. Капитан хмурил светлые брови и что-то сосредоточенно печатал на клавиатуре, подключенной к большому монитору. 

На пришедшего в себя Брока Капитан внимания не обратил. Брок полежал еще немного, подумал и прокашлялся, привлекая внимание. 

Клацанье клавиш на миг замерло и снова продолжилось.

Вот же мудак надутый.

— Служу Гидре, — опробовал голос Брок. — Могу я обратиться… к старшему, к Капитану, ну, спросить…

— Обращайся, — вздохнул светловолосый, потер щеку и встал из кресла. — Задница в порядок пришла?

Потом потянулся, словно человек, не привычный к сидячей работе, и наконец соизволил посмотреть Броку в глаза.

Первое впечатление оказалось верным: Капитан если и был старше, то ненамного. Высокий — выше на полголовы точно, очень широкий и мощный, но не раскормленный, как парни с насаженным мутагеном, просто здоровенный. Такой в спарринге заломал бы Брока через минуту. 

— Что? Какого х... — Брок с трудом удержал ругательства, особенно увидев, как светловолосый издевательски поднял бровь. — Почему я здесь и каковы мои дальнейшие инструкции? — зло отчеканил он, попытался сесть и откинуть одеяло. 

Сесть получилось, а вот с одеялом он поторопился — такой стояк лучше было оставить при себе.

Капитан размял плечи и вместо того, чтобы отчитать Брока за неподобающий вид, вздохнул и сел на рядом на ложемент.

— Осень. Гидра цветет, — как-то очень буднично сказал он. — Поэтому ты здесь. Инструкции ты на себе уже опробовал — во всяком случае, вид имел весьма и весьма затраханный, когда я тащил тебя от ее пещеры в жилой корпус.

Брок замер, набычившись, не зная, как реагировать. Спрашивать дальше? Бить морду? Бежать нахуй с такого каравана?

Значит, Гидра цветет. Значит, та тварь, которая выебла его, и есть Гидра.

Но Капитан, видимо, имел внутри себя запасы терпения и жалости, поэтому пояснил: 

— Гидра сама выбирает себе… партнеров. Мы называем их так, хотя по сути они инкубатор — правда, на весьма короткое время, так что можешь не бледнеть, семена из тебя она забрала сразу же. В сезон цветения она зовет того, кто ей нужен. В этот раз вот тебя позвала.

— С чего такая честь? Я навроде не лез никуда.

— Ну уж всяко не с твоего поддельного аусвайса, — Капитан совершенно невозмутимо улегся на ложемент рядом с Броком, подпер голову рукой и скомандовал: — Управление. Видео 556-78-0. Код “Награда”.

Из закрытой ниши, как и в отсеке Брока, выдвинулся проектор, и на соседней стене, как на экране, появилось изображение. 

Брок узнал место с первой же секунды — тот дом на верхнем уровне, где они взяли повстанца. Вот в кадре мелькнули испуганные девки и парень, который еще пытался сопротивляться, но его живо успокоил командир их квадры.

И себя Брок тоже увидел. 

Он знал, что будет потом, и возбуждение, так и не прошедшее после “партнерства” с Гидрой, снова усилилось. Резко, до грани. Он помнил, как хорошо ему было тогда, когда он задвигал девке по самые яйца, но сейчас сам не ожидал, что его может завести наблюдение за самим собой. Настолько завести. Ебать такие караваны!

— Гидра видит все — она подключена ко всей системе мониторинга, — Капитан повел плечами и принялся расстегивать ремень. — Может, ей понравилось, как ты драл ту девочку. Или того мальчика. Или как вышибал зубы кому-то на Восьмой стрит. Или как баб клеил в барах. Или как ссал за углом. Не знаю. Но я бы поставил на вот эту сценку, — он кивнул на экран, где Брок как раз перекинул девку через стул и примерялся, как поудачнее ей засадить. — Ты тут хорош. Никто не знает, как она выбирает. Тебя. Меня. Нас всех. Но ты здесь, она отпустила тебя живым — и значит, ты подходишь, — закончил он и притянул к себе Брока за шею.

Тот не поддался, уперся, все еще судорожно решая, что делать, но Капитан Гидра держал крепко, а вот смотрел с усмешкой — не слишком теплой, скорее довольной, словно поймал пустынного хищника и хочет научить его телегу возить и на голове стоять.

— Хватай свой счастливый жетон, Брок Рамлоу, по прозвищу Кобра, рожденный за Большим Забором. Гидра выбрала тебя, накачала по самые уши свои соком, который даст тебе очень и очень много. Например, стареть ты будешь втрое медленнее и винтокрыл поднимать одной рукой сможешь, но за все придется платить. Учиться. Думать. Управлять. Подчиняться. Служить.

— Подчиняться кому? Тебе? — ощерился Брок.

— Гидре. Она цветет два месяца из трех, и каждый, кто находится в Круге, рано или поздно попадает к ней в объятия. Бывает, что от нее не возвращаются. Бывает, что возвращаются безумными. Но чаще всего такими — хорошо оттраханными и желающими, чтоб их драли еще пару дней подряд. Гидра непостижима. Иногда мы приводим кого-то извне — того, кто ей понравился. Кого она выбрала. Такого как ты, например. Поэтому сейчас мы будем решать твою проблему, а потом придется включать свои мозги и начинать работать. А если мозгов нет — отращивать. Здесь тебе не патруль — трясти караванщиков и шлюх тискать. Охранничек.

— Какая у меня проблема? — хрипло спросил Брок, всем телом ощущая, что знает ответ. 

То, что вкачала в него гребаная Гидра. То, от чего внутри аж свербит, и член снова готов лопнуть от напряжения. Только теперь Броку осознанно хотелось, чтобы Капитан придвинулся ближе и заставил, надавил… Блядские караваны, и насрать, что он не баба!

— Простая проблема, — белозубо улыбнулся Капитан и словно мысли прочел — навалился сверху, вбивая свою ногу между бедер Брока, раздвигая и сразу показывая, кто тут будет рулить. Придавил, прижал за плечи и напоказ медленно проехался своим тоже очень явно стоящим членом по хую Брока. — Решаемая. А вот когда мы ее решим — ты наденешь новую форму и наконец приступишь к службе. На благо человечества. Гидра здорово тебя накачала, под самую завязку — пара дней отпуска тебе гарантированы. И думаю, мы проведем их с пользой. Ты после нее узкий и упругий. Можно не жалеть и драть вовсю.

Брок прищурился зло, прикидывая, как половчее врезать, но кипящее внутри желание требовало другого. В голове мелькало отрывками то, как сладко было кончать там, под Гидрой, и как может быть круто потрахаться сейчас. Неважно как — главное, чтоб до конца, с размахом. Да, свою подчиненную позицию он уяснил, но, как любой рожденный за Большим Забором, он всосал, что в жизни все меняется, и очень быстро. Сегодня тебя ебут, завтра, глядишь, и ты присунешь. А белобрысый, наверно, здорово выглядит, когда его этот куст-переросток дерет во все дыры. И стонет небось громко. Как сучка.

Брок, плюнув на все, прижался в ответ и с удовольствием отметил, что голубые глаза Капитана помутнели, подернулись похотливой поволокой.

— Новую форму? — успел переспросить Брок, перед тем как два пальца с ходу принялись его торопливо растягивать. 

— Да. Вон ту, — светловолосый кивнул на нишу, где висели рядком матовые капитанские формы с алыми широкими полосами на рукавах, а потом взял в стальной захват шею и обманчиво ласково попросил: — Не отвлекайся. Перевернись на живот. 

И Броку стало не до вопросов.


End file.
